


Surprise, There Is Nothing Left To Worry About:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Celebrations, Coming Through On A Promise, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, O na hoku o ka lani wale no kai 'ike i kahi o Pae (Only the Stars of Heaven Know Where Pae Is), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Season 8 Episode 16, Surprises, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny check in at the restaurant, & found a surprise waiting for them, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Surprise, There Is Nothing Left To Worry About:

*Summary: Steve & Danny check in at the restaurant, & found a surprise waiting for them, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett were having one of those days, They were glad that the day was over, & that they can go to the restaurant, & see the progress, that Danny's Uncle, Vito Russo had made so far during the time that they were gone. "I am almost afraid to look," The Blond said, as he & his partner, & best friend were entering their restaurant.

 

"You & Me both, Buddy, Oh, God, This is beautiful !", Steve exclaimed happily, as he took in the place, & everything was cleaned up, There is only minor details left to deal with. Danny was equally shocked, & said to his smiling uncle, as he relaxed against the doorjamb, "Vito, This is absolutely stunning, I couldn't imagine it better", He hugged his uncle, & thanked him profusely many times.

 

"Homerun, Vito", Steve said, as he imitated a baseball going over the fence, He hugged him too, & thanked him for a wonderful job that he did for them, "I was thinking we do a traditional scene of Venice, Italy, I will be shelling the dough out of my own pocket, As a present for the place", Danny & Steve both agreed, & they decided to treat Vito to dinner, before he has to Jersey in a couple of days to tie up some loose ends.

 

After they finished up with dinner, Steve had the biggest smile on his face, "Danno, Your Uncle is the coolest", "Isn't he ?", Danny said proudly with a grin on his own face, & he felt happy, since he brought up the idea of an restaurant, & had Steve be a partner in it, so they can have fun doing something together. They both know that it will work out at the end.

 

The End.


End file.
